prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael DiBiase
Mike DiBiase II}} |weight= 230 lbs (100 kg) |birth_date= |birth_place= |death_date= |death_place=Amarillo, Texas |resides= |billed= |trainer= |debut= 1950 |retired= }} ' "Iron" Mike DiBiase' (December 24, 1923 – July 2, 1969) was an Italian professional wrestler and the adoptive father of professional wrestler "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase. He married Ted's mother Helen Hild (also a professional wrestler), and legally adopted and raised Ted. Grandfather of Mike, Ted Jr., and Brett. As an amateur wrestler, DiBiase, representing the US Navy, was the 1946 AAU champion in the UNL (open or heavyweight) division. He then wrestled at the University of Nebraska, and competed at UNL in the NCAA tournament in 1947 and 1948, losing his first round match both years. DiBiase made his professional debut in 1950. In 1963, DiBiase became the 131st and last knockout victim of light heavyweight boxer Archie Moore. DiBiase is one of the few professional wrestlers to die during a match. On July 2, 1969 in Lubbock, Texas, DiBiase suffered a fatal heart attack in the ring during a match with Man Mountain Mike. Harley Race, realizing that he was suffering a heart attack, attempted to perform CPR on DiBiase and then rode in the ambulance to the hospital with him. DiBiase was pronounced dead at the hospital. Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' :*AWA Midwest Heavyweight Championship (3 times) :*AWA Midwest Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Bob Orton, Sr. (1) and The Avenger (1) *'Central States Wrestling' :*NWA Central States Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' :*[[NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Florida version)|NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Florida version)]] (1 time) :*[[NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)|NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship (Florida version)]] (1 time) *'NWA Chicago' :*[[NWA Chicago Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Chicago Version)]] (1 time) – with Danny Plechas *'NWA Tri-State' :*NWA World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Western States Sports' :*NWA International Tag Team Championship (Amarillo version) (1 time) – with Danny Plechas :*[[NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (Amarillo version)|NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (Amarillo version)]] (3 times) :*NWA North American Tag Team Championship (Amarillo version) (4 times) – with Danny Plechas (2), Dr. X (1), and Fritz Von Erich (1) :*NWA Southwest Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pacific Northwest Wrestling' :*NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Southwest Sports, Inc.' :*[[NWA Texas Hardcore Championship|NWA Brass Knuckles Championship (Texas version)]] (1 time) :*NWA Texas Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Danny Plechas *'Worldwide Wrestling Associates' :*WWA Americas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Killer Karl Kox *'Other titles' :*Rocky Mountain Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*Rocky Mountain Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Juan Garcia External links * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:1923 births Category:1950 debuts Category:1969 deaths Category:Alex Turk Promotions alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Western States Sports alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:World Class Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Worldwide Wrestling Associates alumni Category:Texas wrestlers Category:Former military Category:Male wrestlers Category:DiBiase family